I Don't Mind
by santoryou
Summary: Sanji's POV. This undoubtably the most fluff-ed up fanfic I have ever wrote.


**Mornings.**

Everyday he was the same face I woke up to for the past few years of my life I spent with the Mugiwara Crew. I roll on my bed to face the right where his bed was, and I was one hundred percent sure, I'd woken up on the right side of the bed. I wouldn't admit to him, but I did enjoy watching him sleep soundly. It was like the only time he would let his guard down. His brow wouldn't be furrowed or raised in an 'about to bitch' state; it would just loosen and he looked peaceful. His eye slowly opens, welcoming in whatever daylight shines through the windows, into the room.

His brows furrow, "Why're you staring at me? It's the same handsome face you'll be stuck with the rest of your life. You might get bored if you stare too much." He reaches over and gives a peck on the lips, "You say that, but you yourself my dear marimo, are quite entertaining. I think I have a good five hundred to a thousand years till I get bored." Zoro emerged out of the sheets smiling at me. "Oi, aren't you forgetting something?" His eye pointed towards the door.

We hear a loud yawn, and an even louder thud at the door, "S-aaawwhhh-ANJI! BREAKFAST!" Zoro winks at me, "Captain's orders Love-Cook." He walks away in his boxers. Jeez, I went clothes shopping with him the minute we landed on the last island, yet he refuses to wear pajamas. Not that I have a problem with him wandering around in boxers. Not when they hang that low, not in the least. I get up, lighting a smoke, "Coming up, Captain."

**Afternoons.**

I place the teacups and a teapot onto a tray, and on another tray I place platters of freshly baked tarts. I wipe my hands and light me another cigarette. I carry both trays and kick the galley door open, "My beautiful ladies~ I've got your afternoon teatime and snacks right here~ AND THE REST OF YOU ASSES COME GRAB A PLATE!" I set the trays onto the table outside, and pour the ladies their tea and bring over their treats. "I hope you enjoy it~" The guys clamor and crowd, pouncing onto the food. I scan the decks for my green ball of love marimo. "Oi, anyone seen that idiot? With his sense of direction I'm afraid he got lost somewhere on the Sunny..." Robin-chan put down her book and smiled at me, "I saw him go up the crow's nest earlier, Cook-san."

Of course he'd be there. Why wouldn't he be there? Training 24/7 with dumbbells almost the same weight of a whale is just a normal thing people do. I balance a teacup and tart onto a plate and climb up the crow's nest, fighting Luffy's arms. "Luffy-ya I'll give you mine, so don't attack people at deadly heights." I look down only to find the creepy captain of the Heart pirates that Luffy seems to cling to. Luffy's eye's sparkle and shine, "Reaally~? Thank you Laaw~" as our captain drools over his newfound love, (whether it's Law or the tart...) I open the hatch and climb in.

As usual, he sits cross-legged covered in sweat, jaw clenched, guard up, eyes shut, meditating. "What took you so long? I was getting hungry." He seemed to say, ever so arrogantly. "I put my life on the line protecting your tarts from being devoured by Luffy! At least thank me!" He got up and took the teacup off the tray and smirked at me. He takes a sip, swallows, and places the cup back down on the tray. "Who said I wouldn't thank you?" he smiles wickedly, pulls the tray out of my hands and sets it down onto a table. "I still don't hear a-" my protest is silenced. He seals his lips over mine, pulling my chin up, bending over a bit, he pulls me into a sweaty embrace. Pressed up against his abs, I don't mind doing this all day. I pull away from the kiss for some air, and between my breaths I manage a "your welcome."

**Evenings.**

Franky gives me the new security system rundown and turns off the deck lights leaving only a faint light by the lawn and stronger ones on top of the crow's nest and on the back of the ship. I climb up to the library pull out a cookbook, light a lantern, and climb back down. I walk back to the lawn to find a blanket and a note. "Thanks for all your hard work, cook-san. – Robin." My inner-mellorine swoons~ I wrap the blanket around me and prance to the bow of the ship. Sitting with a book, a cool breeze, and the smell of Robin's perfume by a lantern. This was definitely one of my favorite parts of the night watch. Giggles and very odd muffled noises echo from the floorboards below, I chose to ignore them (since they came from the captain's quarters). They kept getting louder and more intense, so I decide to pick up my things and move over to the top of the observation deck. The scenery lacks something, but it's definitely quieter. I deserved some quiet.

I light a cigarette and flip through a recipe book stopping at a page that I found interesting. "Oh, a pistachio Baklava? That doesn't sound tasty. It needs less sugar and more alcohol." I jerk my head back only to find my lawn-headed love. In his hands a bottle of sake (of course he wouldn't need a cup.) "Shut up you stupid marimo! Us chefs don't need the opinions of borderline alcoholics in our recipes." I was happy to see he wore the pajamas I bought him. Zoro in a semi-see thru shirt meant that I was probably getting some sweat dreams tonight. "Oh, is that so. Then answer me this; do chefs need hugs? 'Cause us swordsmen kind of do. We're romantic like that." He sits by me and leans over to fall into my chest. I hug that huge, empty head of his and inhale. His scent alone can drive me wild.

"You can't be distracting me today, I'm on watch." I play with his earrings. "It's your own fault. I tried sleeping but thinking of you kept me up. Take some responsibility." He raises his hand up to my face, stroking my cheek and placing a peck on my lips. "Then I have a proposition for you. How about you just lay here, in my arms and fall asleep. You won't have to think of me since I'm right here, and you can sleep. When it's time to switch with Usopp, I'll drag you with me to bed." He smiles at me, "That sounds better than that alcohol-less desert you're going to make us." I can't help but laugh, he was an adorable bastard. "Yes, yes, now goodnight Zoro." I place a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight." His head sinks into my thigh, and I cover him with the blanket. I look up at the stars in the sky and I pray to every god that looked down on us from each one, to never make us part ways. Even at the end of this journey, after we find the One Piece and meet Shanks, I never want to leave him. Ever. If I grow old by his side, then I don't mind; not at all.


End file.
